


We Owned the Night

by talesfromthewater



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthewater/pseuds/talesfromthewater
Summary: Based on the prompt: Clarke and Bellamy both get locked out of their house on the same day and hangout until they can get back in.This is my first ever fic that I've completed and posted so please be gentle.Special thanks to A for letting me bounce ideas off her and pestering the crap out of her while I was writing; you're the best!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45





	We Owned the Night

Bellamy never would have thought that this was how his day was going to go. He finally had a full weekend off of work and Octavia was at work all day Saturday. He could do anything and everything he wanted; until he stepped foot out the door. See Bellamy lives on a nice quiet street, you know, the kind Norman Rockwell would paint. He lives in a small house with his little sister while she is in college. The house has a full porch across the front, with a couple chairs and a little gate. The whole street has big trees that when they’re full overhang the street and it looks like you’re in a tunnel of luscious green leaves. Damn, he loves his neighbourhood.

It’s also worth mentioning that he loves it even more now that his horrific neighbours are finally moved out and the new family has moved in. He’s seen them a couple times, they’ve only been here a couple weeks and he works weird hours; but from the looks of it so do they. He’s seen the one girl more than the other, she’s petite with blonde wavy hair that drapes down her back. She usually has it in a braid or in a, as Octavia would call it, “messy bun”. He’s only seen the other girl a couple of times. She’s got long dark hair that’s usually in a ponytail and every time he’s seen her she’s wearing a red bomber jacket. 

If you asked Octavia, she would say that the door was a great idea! Even when locked you could turn the handle from the inside. If you asked Octavia, she would say the door is a great idea because her keys never leave her purse. She’s got one of those cars that has a push button and the key only has to be in the vicinity to open the doors too. She takes her keys out to unlock the door and right back in they go and she never has to worry about taking them out to lock the door. If you asked Bellamy, he would say Octavia doesn’t know shit. 

That damn door is exactly how he ended up here; on his front porch at 9 in the morning on his first Saturday off in what felt like years with his keys and cell phone on the other side of his locked door. He was so annoyed he quickly went through the math in his head of buying a new door if he kicked this one in. As he's getting to the final realization that it’s not worth kicking the door in he hears it.

“Son of a bitch!” and he looks to his new neighbour’s house to see the blonde standing at the door trying her damnedest to get the handle to turn.

“Everything okay?” he calls and he sees her startle a little at his voice. 

“No.” she states, “I mean yes, sorry that was rude, it’s just not been my morning.” she finally looks over at him.

“Need some help?”

“You don’t have to.”

“Please, I’m locked out of my house with no phone so if I could use yours we’ll call it even?”

“I guess you’re not going to help me after all.” she snorts out a laugh.

He looks at her confused when she continues, “My phone is in the house and I currently cannot get inside.”

He just laughs and heads down the stairs of his porch and over to her house. He noticed that there was a little patch of snapdragons on either side of her stairs and the porch is stained a nice dark brown. He notices that they have a little outdoor couch, a little glass table with a little flower on it, and … a muffler? He kind of shook his head and giggled under his breath at that one. He’d have to ask her about that one later. 

“So Princess, why can’t you get into your house?”

She cocked an eyebrow at him, popping her hip with her hand on it, “Princess?”

“Crown keychain, blonde hair, you’re like a real life Rapunzel over here. I had no idea I was living next to royalty!” he chuckled as he said it, “But seriously, what happened?”

She laughed at his explanation, “first, my dad got me that keychain when we went to Disney a couple years ago. Second Tangled is the superior Disney animated movie so I’ll accept that as a compliment. Third, I got my keychain stuck in the door as it closed, and it’s one of those stupid doors that you can still open from the inside when it’s locked. Anyways, as you can see, my actual keys must have gotten stuck on something, because the door is locked and I only have end of my lanyard without the keys. Meaning they’re on the other side of the locked door. I’m going to kill Raven for this damn door,” she stopped when she realized she was rambling, “sorry, that was a lot.”

“Easy Princess, it’s fine,” he chuckled and looked down at the lanyard sticking out of the door, “what is your plan now?”

“Well, Raven left this morning to go visit her friend a couple hours away, so who knows when she’ll be home or if she’ll be home today at all; long story short, I have no idea. What happened to you?”

He made a mental note that the other girl was Raven, now he just had to get her name, “We have the same door, and I walked out without my keys this morning and my sister is at work all day. All I’ve got is my wallet.”

“Huh, well, I also have my wallet, an old iPod,” she rummaged through her little purse, “and a couple mints from the restaurant I was at a couple nights ago.”

“At least you won’t starve!”

“If we ration them, we each get one whenever we want it and that’s it!”

He laughed at that and accepted the mint that she handed him, “or .. we could just walk a couple streets over and get a meal.”

“Yeah I guess we could do that too,” she giggled, “where should we go?”

“You pick, Princess.”

“I think you’re only calling me that because you don’t know my name,” she stole a glance up at him, “but I guess that’s fair seeing as I don’t know your name. Guess I’ll have to give you a nickname now.” She turned on her heels and started walking down her porch steps.

He chuckled as he followed her down the steps and in the direction of the main street. He caught up to her easily and fell in step beside her. They chatted casually as they walked the couple side streets it took to get to Broadway Street. He learned that she was a doctor, Raven was her roommate and best friend, her mom was also a doctor, she hated seafood, and she’s always wanted a dog. That last fact he learned after she spent a solid five minutes petting the black lab they passed on their walk and immediately commented “I’ve always wanted a lab” when they resumed their adventure. 

When they reached Broadway, the street was fairly calm for a Saturday morning. He expected that would not be the case come noon, but he’ll embrace it while he can. He liked his little town when it was quiet, the best was around 3:30 in the morning, and he grinned slightly when he thought about it. He was broken from his thoughts when she said, “So, Rebel, what’s your poison?”

It was his turn to cock an eyebrow at her, “Rebel?”

“Well, if we were in one of those fairytales that I apparently come from, as a Princess, you would definitely be a rebel.”

He laughed, “I guess that’s fair, but are you saying I don’t come across as Prince Charming?”

“Not even a little bit,” she giggled as she said it, “you give off more of a Rebel vibe for sure.”

“Whatever you say, _Princess_!” 

She grinned at him as she came to a stop in front of a little diner that had a retro look, “Have you ever eaten here?”

He shook his head and opened the door for her, “I take it you have?”

“Yeah, my friend Harper’s family owns it,” she walked through the door and started towards the back of the diner, “hey, Harper!” she said as she passed a girl with long blonde hair. 

“Hey! Headed to your usual table?”

“As if there is a different option!” she laughed as she continued to walk. When she reached the very corner booth at the back, she scooted in with her back to the wall. Bellamy slid into the booth on the side across from her.

Harper came a moment later dropping off two menus and asking what they wanted to drink. Bellamy ordered himself tea and she followed suit, also asking for water. 

He looked up at her, she hadn’t even opened her menu yet, “Not hungry, Princess?”

“Oh I’m starving, I just already know what I’m having. I order the same thing every time I’m here.”

“Well then, what do you recommend?” he asks as his eyes scan the menu, “I was thinking an omelette.”

“Definitely a good option, I’m just getting the two-egg breakfast.”

Harper came back with their drinks, and took their order as they carried on talking about anything and everything that you can talk about when you’re talking to someone you just officially met that morning. An hour and a half later their stomachs were full and they hurt from laughing so much. A quiet ding broke them out of their trance, and she turned to rummage through her bag for the source of the noise. She found what she was looking for and pulled her cell phone out and unlocking it, her face dropping when she looked at the screen. 

“Something the matter?” he asked as he noticed the change in her persona.

“That’s a message from Raven, she was invited out for breakfast tomorrow morning by her friends for someone’s birthday and she is probably going to be staying so she can go.”

“Doesn’t that mean you won’t be able to get back in until tomorrow?”

“That it does.” her tone not hiding that she was upset by this revelation.

“You can always stay with me and Octavia. I know we just officially met, but we’ve been neighbours for a little while now.”

“Oh, I don’t want to put you out like that, I can call Wells he can drive me to my mother’s house or something.” her face did nothing to hide the disgust she felt.

“Well considering the face you just made, I’m going to assume that you don’t actually want to do that, so just think about it.”

“Okay,” she looked down and smiled slightly, “thanks!”

He excused himself to go to the bathroom, and she grabbed her bag and headed up to the front. She paid the bill before he could get back and argue with her about it. He returned and was surprised when she told him it was taken care of when he reached for his wallet at the counter. Stepping out into the sunlight, the day was warming up as the sun rose higher in the sky. 

“Okay, I picked food, so it’s your turn. What’s next, Rebel Boy?”

He pondered this for a moment, tapping his chin with his pointer finger, “We could see a movie?”

The walk to the theatre was short, they decided on a movie and she got the tickets while he got the popcorn and snacks, even though they just ate, because “who goes to the movies and doesn’t get popcorn, princess? That’s just a crime.”

The day carried on with different little adventures in their small town. Luckily everything was close and the day was nice; they didn’t have to spend money on an uber. By the time Bellamy looked down at his watch it was almost dinner time and Octavia would be home soon. He tried to ignore the slight disappointment that he felt knowing that this day was coming to an end. He can’t believe he didn’t introduce himself to his neighbours sooner; he could kick himself. This was probably one of the best days he’s had in a long time. She seemed to pick up on his mood change and looked at him curiously.

“Sorry, I just realized that my sister will be home soon and I realized that this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time and I don’t really want it to end.”

“I’ve had a great day too, but just because your sister will be home soon doesn’t mean the day is over. There are still, by my calculations, just over seven hours until it’s a new day, so where to next, Rebel?”

And so carry on they did. He took her to a couple of his favourite spots, including the vintage book store where, as he puts it, could spend the rest of his life and never get bored. Her comment back was simple, one-word, calling him a nerd. To which he made a comment along the lines of “guess I’m not such a rebel after all” and winked at her. 

She took him to her favourite art store, and went through the different mediums she liked with him. She’d never had any of her friends pay that much attention to what she was talking about when she was talking shop. While she was there, she picked up a couple things she needed; suddenly feeling extremely inspired and promising herself to make some time for her art in the coming days. Lately she’s been so busy she hasn’t had time for it; or inspiration for that matter. 

The sun started to set and they finally decided it was time to head home. As they were walking she turned her head to him, “Tell me about your sister. You haven’t talked about her much today.”

“You haven’t talked about your family either.”

“Yeah, but my family is kind of dysfunctional. You live with your sister, I’m guessing you guys can at least tolerate each other.”

He was a tad quieter than he had been all day, almost as if he was debating how to proceed with the conversation. He took a deep breath before he spoke again, “Well Princess, Octavia and I have a complicated relationship. It’s been just her and I since she was a kid and our mom passed away,” she must have been able to sense his hesitance and linked her arm through his, giving it a little squeeze.

Before he could continue she spoke, “Sorry, you don’t have to keep going. I didn’t realize-“

“No it’s okay, it’s just not a lot of people ask about us because our friends all know everything that’s happened. I’m not used to telling the story and quite frankly I don’t want to scare you off..” he left the sentence hanging.

She squeezed his arm again, “trust me, you won’t scare me off. I’ve got my fair share of dysfunctional and complicated in my life - and I don’t scare easily.” she bumped her hips into his. 

“Okay, well, O got into some trouble when she was younger. I did everything in my power to raise her right after Mom died, and I think she kind of resented that I tried to parent more than be her brother. Anyway, she and I had a falling out a couple years ago; it ended in a huge fight and she went off on her own. When she came back she was different, harsh; gone was this carefree girl that used to chase butterflies and wanted to play sports and just be free. Anyway, she came back to town, blaming me for the death of her boyfriend. If we hadn’t had our fight they wouldn’t have left, and if they had never left he would never have been involved in the bar fight. In reality, he was sticking up for another girl at the bar who was being harassed by a guy named Pike. Pike found him in the parking lot later and shot him in the head. O saw the whole thing from inside the bar. Anyway, we kind of got our shit sorted out through a couple different therapists, but she decided it was too much for her so she left again. Went off to school abroad and I didn’t see her for about six years. Then one day she calls me, tells me she wants to come home.”

“And you let her?”

“I told her if she did she could live in the basement apartment of my house, it has it’s own entrance and everything so we didn’t have to interact if we didn’t want to. It took a while but I think we’re finally coming to a place where it’s some semblance of an actual brother/sister relationship. We try to have dinner at least once a week and get back on track. She’s changed again from the person I knew seven and a half years ago, but now my walls are up so repairing our relationship has been slow process. I’m happy that we’ve gotten to where we are, I really did miss her even with everything that happened. She’s still my sister, you know? And she’s making an effort so I am too. She recently moved her stuff upstairs and out of the basement apartment. She said, we can use that as a hangout space instead; when our friends are over or whatever. So that’s the long winded story of O and I.” He couldn’t really believe that he told her that, normally he would never share so much personal information with someone he’d only just met; but something about her made him feel safe. 

She squeezed his arm again, “I’m really sorry that you had to go through all of that.”

“Don’t worry about it Princess.” he gave her a sad smile, and that’s when she stopped in her tracks and turned to him. He stopped too and she launched herself at him wrapping her arms tightly around him in what can only be described as a bear hug. He hugged her back and they stood there for a moment just embracing each other as she rubbed his shoulders comfortingly. 

She pulled away from him and kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks for telling me.”

“Thanks for spending the day with me.”

“Any time.”

They continued walking, only a short distance from their houses now. Bellamy saw Octavia’s car in the driveway, “She’s home, we’ll be able to get in.”

She smiled at him as they walked up the stairs of his porch. He tried the door and it was unlocked so he pushed it open and hollered, “Hey O!”

It took a second, but they finally heard, “Hey big brother!” as Octavia came down the stairs, hair wrapped in a towel stopping when she noticed the girl beside her brother, “Oh, hello.”

She gave Octavia a small wave and smile, “hello, I’m your neighbour. Your brother and I here both got locked out of our houses this morning.”

Octavia burst out laughing, “what the heck did you guys do all day.”

They looked at each other and giggled, “literally everything” he replied. 

Octavia gave her brother a knowing glance, and said, “well it’s a good thing I made pasta for dinner; there’s extra in the kitchen. It should still be somewhat warm, but you might want to heat it up a bit. I’ve got to go get ready, I’m going out with Jasper and Monty tonight.”

Her ears perked up at this, “Wait, you’re the Octavia that Jasper always goes on about?”

“You know Jasper?” Octavia asked.

“I know both of them. Jasper works with me at the hospital and he introduced me to Monty.”

“How have we never met?”

“I have no idea,” she laughed, “I haven’t been out much lately, I’ve been super busy.”

“Huh, well we’ll all have to hangout next time! I’d invite you this time, but I think my brother over there would be upset.” Octavia laughed as she thumbed in Bellamy’s direction.

Octavia bounded out the door seemingly in a good mood. Bellamy was happy with the progress they had made, but knew they still had a long way to go, the blonde in his living room broke him out of his thoughts, “is she always that energetic?”

He let out a small puff of air in a laugh, “You have no idea!”

The night carried on. Bellamy warmed up their food and offered his guest a drink. The two of them ending up on the couch watching the latest episode of some trashy tv show but not really interested it. Sipping their drinks after dinner was cleared, the conversation continued flowing as if they were old friends catching up. 

“I guess it’s only fair I tell you about the dysfunction that I call family, huh?” she looked over to him, her feet tucked up under her on the couch, blanket tossed over her lap and wine glass in her hand.

He readjusted so he was facing her, propping his head up on the arm he had resting on the back of the couch, “You don’t have to.”

“I practically made you tell me about your family stuff, the least I can do is share mine.” she took a sip of her wine.

“Only if you want to…” he left it open and took another sip of his beer. 

She took another sip of her wine, seemingly to hype herself up to continuing. She was quiet for a moment before she started, “I guess it starts when I was sixteen and my dad passed away. He was an engineer for a big irrelevant company,” she waved her hand as she said this and Bellamy understood that they weren’t in fact a big irrelevant company but she didn’t want to say who they were. She carried on, “he got sick due to their negligence and was gone before he had the chance to even fight them on it. That’s when things with my mom changed. She started trying to control my life and we would end our days in constant battles with each other. I was young, I see now she was just trying to control my life because she couldn’t control what happened to my dad and she didn’t want anything bad to happen to me. There’s still sometimes she tries to do it, and even though I know why I get defensive. We’ve been better lately but I think when things were bad they were so bad that I don’t know if I’ve ever fully forgiven her. I was grieving my father, whom I was closer with, and so was she but we were doing it in very different ways.”

Bellamy didn’t say anything, just put his hand on hers, she looked up at him again, “We've repaired our relationship for the most part, it's just hard sometimes. Her new boyfriend doesn't help, I was really bitter about their relationship when it first came out but I'm working on it. Holidays are semi-dysfunctional in our house. I know it sounds selfish, I just wish she could have gotten help to grieve. I did and it made the biggest difference. She always felt like she could handle it - when she obviously couldn’t. ”

“It’s never too late.”

His thumb was rubbing comfortingly over her arm as she sat there silently thinking about what he just said. He broke the silence after another couple moments went by, “Thanks for telling me, Princess.”

“You’re the first person I’ve told all that to. Not even Raven knows and she’s been my best friend for three years now.”

“Do you think it’s strange that we’ve shared such big parts of ourselves with someone who’s, for all intents and purposes, a stranger?”

“We’re not strangers anymore.”

His thumb still moving on her arm, “No I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I am,” she smiled, “We’ve spent this kick ass day doing pretty well whatever we wanted and all because we both got locked out of our houses at the same time, on the same day. If I didn’t believe in fate before I sure as shit do now.”

“I guess you have a point. I’ve been meaning to introduce myself to you two since you moved in. The last neighbours were horrible so I was happy when they left, but I never got the chance to come by.”

She smiled, “See, we’re meant to know each other. The universe got sick of our crap.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been meaning, well- _I’ve_ been meaning to introduce myself since we moved in and I know Raven’s mentioned it a couple times too.”

His thumb finally stilled and he looked at her with his dark brown eyes, pouring so much feeling into a simple glance. She stole a glance at his lips and then looked back up at his eyes, and they continued their stare down. He leaned in slightly and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, his lips lingering a second longer than a friends would have with a gentle pressure that she knew she’d feel for the rest of the night. 

“So Princess, what do you want to watch?” he said when he pulled away and turned his body back towards the television trying not to notice the look on her face, was that disappointment?

“Oh, um, whatever you want is fine really. I should probably get Wells to pick me up soon anyway.”

“You’re seriously more than welcome to stay here.”

“I don’t want to impose,” she looked nervous, “I’ve already imposed enough on you today, you’re probably sick of me. Please don’t feel like you have to offer for propriety sake.”

“That’s not what I’m doing. It’s really not a problem, Princess.”

“Okay, thanks. Put your favourite movie on.”

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. He went through to Netflix and found a movie that he enjoyed and thought she might too, and looked at her questioningly. She gave a small smile and nod and he clicked play. She was asleep not even ten minutes in and not even five minutes after that she had repositioned herself so that she was leaning against him. He lifted his arm and she fell comfortably against him, while his arm went around her, rubbing up and down her arm distractedly. 

About twenty minutes later he gave in, and let his head fall against the back of the couch. He knew his couch was comfortable but he don’t think it had ever been _this_ comfortable. His eyes were so heavy and he couldn’t bring himself to move in fear of disturbing the sleeping beauty cuddled up against him. He felt sleep claiming him, and then he was out. 

When he woke up the first thing he noticed was the sunlight pouring into the room. The second thing he noticed was that he felt like he was in a different position than when he went to sleep; and he was right. He was now laying on the couch instead of sitting, he was on his side with a girl pressed up against his chest and an arm thrown across her hip. She was breathing quietly and he couldn’t help but notice how peaceful she looked. He closed his eyes again, not caring to check the time. 

The next time he woke up it was from a soft music playing from somewhere. He was disoriented until he realized it was a cell phone ringing. Now he knew it wasn’t his because that was definitely not his Foo Fighters ringtone, so he carefully shook the girl still asleep in his arms, “Princess, hey Princess. I think your phone is ringing.”

She stirred softly, squeezing her eyes tightly and burrowing her head into his chest, he laughed quietly, “come on Princess, your phone is ringing.” 

She groaned, but seemed to realize what was happening and where she was, “oh my gosh!” she exclaimed as she sat up quickly, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that, I’m so inappropriate, I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, it’s fine! We both fell asleep and just ended up readjusting. No big deal.”

“I’m sorry, I should know personal boundaries.”

“Princess, really, it’s okay!”

She grabbed her bag and ruffled through it, pulling out her cell phone. She did have a missed call, from Raven. She opened the notification, it automatically dialling the other girl when it opened.

“Hey babe!” she saw the man beside her look over at her when he heard that, Raven wasn’t quiet and her phone volume was on loud.

“Hey Ray.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Yeah it’s okay though.”

“You sure? You sound a little off.”

“Yeah, I’m good, I’m actually at the neighbour’s house.”

“The neighbour’s house? The little old lady? Why on earth are you there?”

“No the other neighbour.” she couldn’t even say his name.

“Oh you mean the one you have the hots for?!” she could hear Raven wiggling her eyebrows through the phone and she knew he heard it too.

“Raven!”

“What? You can’t deny it!”

“Well thanks because he just heard you.” she rolled her eyes at her friend and she saw him smirk beside her; shit he definitely heard.

“Good. Why are you there? It’s nine in the morning and I’m pretty sure you’ve never spoken to him.”

“It’s a long story I’ll tell you when you get home, but basically we both got locked out of our respective houses yesterday so we spent the day hanging out. He was able to get back in when his sister got home from work. He said I could stay because you weren’t coming home and I didn’t have a way in.”

The next thing he heard was Raven burst out laughing. 

“Are you serious?!”

“No Ray, I made the whole thing up. Yes I’m serious you dork.”

Raven laughed for a solid minute before she said anything else, “why didn’t you tell me yesterday?”

“Because you were excited about spending the day with your friends, and even if I hadn’t met our neighbour I could have called Wells or Harper. I didn’t want you to come home early because I was an idiot and got locked out.”

“Well you should have told me, because I could have told you that there’s a spare key hidden in a little bag just inside the porch where that tiny board comes out.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” The man beside her was cracking up and she knew Raven could now hear him laughing too.

“Sorry babe, you should have told me! But hey, at least you met the neighbour you’ve been dreaming about since we moved in.” she knew Raven was doing this because she knew he could hear her.

“Okay, I’m hanging up. See you when you get home, asshole.”

“Love you!”

“Goodbye, Raven. Jerk.” she pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up before Raven had a chance to say anything else, turning on the man beside her, “Again, I’m so sorry. She’s so inappropriate sometimes, I guess that’s where I get it from, too much hanging out with her and yeah I’m just really sorry she shouldn’t have been saying all those things especially when she knew you could -“ she was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers and immediately silencing her rambling. 

She froze where she was, unable to process what was happening right away. Her hand went to the back of his head, running through the curls that were wild with sleep. Finally her head caught up and she kissed him back. It was sweet, gentle, and filled with a feeling of passion while leaving more to be discovered. He pulled back slightly, and she chased his mouth with hers, he smiled and pressed his lips to hers again softly.

“Princess, believe me, it’s okay.”

She laughed, “Wow” escaped her mouth breathless. 

“Trust me, I have no problem with anything that’s happened here.”

“Me either,” she smiled and kissed his cheek, “I guess I should go home, I could use a shower and apparently I’ve had the ability to get in this entire time.”

“The universe didn’t want that though.”

She chuckled, “Give me your phone.”

He handed his phone over and she quickly put her number in. She gathered her things and was walking out, “Hey Princess?”

She turned back around, “Yeah, Rebel?”

“First, I thought you didn't have your phone with you?" He cocked an eyebrow, "Second, can I take you out sometime, like on a date?” she could tell he was nervous.

“I really didn't think I did, I swear I left it on the counter!" Her cheeks were bright pink, she could feel it. "And to answer your second question, sure, text me when.” she winked at him as she walked out the door.

He pulled out his phone and went to P not finding a contact under Princess. Immediately he was worried she didn’t actually put her number in and started frantically searching for a name he didn’t recognize. There she was, Clarke with a crown emoji. He smiled to himself and clicked on Create a Message.

 **Me:** Princess Clarke, that has a nice ring to it.

Her reply came a couple minutes later.

 **Clarke:** The princess and the Rebel. 

**Me:** I don’t know. My name doesn’t flow very well with Rebel.

 **Clarke:** Okay, what about Rebel King Bellamy Blake? 

**Me:** How did you know my name? I never told you - you said you didn’t know it!

 **Clarke:** I saw your mail on your end table last night.

 **Me:** Huh, guess we should change it from Princess to spy?

 **Clarke:** I liked the Princess and the Rebel too much to say anything.

 **Me:** Then why put your actual name in my phone?

 **Clarke:** Because I figured if I wanted to date you, you should probably know my real name *winking emoji*.

 **Clarke:** Did you want to come over tonight, I can cook us dinner. Raven just said she’s staying another night with her friends.

 **Me:** Absolutely, Princess. Give me a time and I’ll be there.

Their dinner got cold long before they had a chance to eat it. When Raven did return home she met Bellamy and they immediately fell into an easy friendship.

The next year, when Clarke and Bellamy moved in together, Clarke leaned up and kissed him and said, “I believe that we would have found our way to each other regardless, so I say this knowing full well that we would still be here and I would still love you...change the damn door handle.” 

Now when people drive by their little house on their little street, they see a bright red door welcoming them and those who are lucky enough to know the family that lives there, could tell you that beside their wedding photo on the mantle above the fireplace sits a doorknob and a set of keys.


End file.
